1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition, and more particularly to an epoxy resin composition which is used in a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources in various fields. With the development of semiconductor technology, the demand for high-power light-emitting devices has increased rapidly. To stably cope with large amounts of light and heat that are emitted from such light-emitting devices, resin compositions having excellent light resistance, heat resistance and moisture resistance are required.
As such resin compositions, epoxy resin compositions comprising triazine derivatives are used. Such epoxy resin compositions have an excellent ability to form a semi-solid, but do not satisfy the required levels of light resistance, heat resistance and moisture resistance. Particularly, such epoxy compositions are likely to yellow, and have low adhesion to silicon, and the light transmittance thereof decreases with time due to unreacted epoxy, thus adversely affecting the reliability of the light-emitting device. In particular, such epoxy compositions have low initial reflectivity, and thus the speed of light through the compositions is low.